Smile
by Analiria
Summary: Eriol was with Sakura the entire time: Helping her with the cards, Deepen her feelings for Syaoran... Yet now, Eriol can't help asking himself: Have I done the right thing? POEM EHSK one sided.


**

* * *

**

A.N.: This story is originally made as a short story, and not as a fanfiction...

..But then, it occured to me: "What if I make this a fanfiction?"

And that thought resulted to this.

(Update: 07-23-07)

THE COOKIE POINT REVIEW SYSTEM!

One review/e-mail (remove the spaces: c h r i s t e l l e e r i o l y a h o o . c o m) comment is equal to 1 cookie point.

This applies to all my works, so the one with the highest cookie point would have a special prize.

Here be the list of the ones who would get prizes:

1st to get 10 cookie points

1st to get 15 cookie points

1st to get 20 cookie points

Prizes range from knowing future happenings in any of my fic. to having you being a special guest in any of my fic.!

It's up to you to review or not, since I have a happy no. of hits but only have a few reviews.

I mean, those reviews really make me happy, but if you want me to be motivated to write more, then please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

----

**...Smile...**

_By __Analiria_

----

_An Eriol fanfiction..._

----

Walking slowly, gazing the darkness above me.

Why did I even let myself help her?

'_It's because you want her happy._'

I hid behind the trees and looked at her staring at the man she loves with passion while in a passionate embrace.

I smiled a smile of anguish.

I couldn't bear to look at them both, seeing the woman I love most stolen away from someone who is close to me.

_What I didn't know was that emerald eyes were staring at me._

I noticed someone approaching.

_Tomoyo... _

The moment I met with her sapphire eyes, blurred by the fact that she forbade tears from falling, she smiled at me and I smiled back, daring her to continue what she was doing. It was always like this, that whenever we see Sakura-chan or Syaoran slip and give a hint of what they felt about each other, we played a game of smiles.

Smiles to make the other remember to let fate have its own way, and continue to forget the emotions inside of our hearts…

A game played to keep our feelings bottled up and not to let anyone show how we feel…

_...but we can't play this game forever._

I hugged her tightly, knowing how she was feeling.

Silent sobs, so as not to make the new couple be disturbed... so as not to let the feelings inside of us burst.

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Why does life have to be so cruel? Why are we not allowed to love? Aren't we the one who sacrificed much for them?" Tomoyo whispered gravely.

"We can't ruin this for Sakura-chan and Syaoran. This is what we wanted, didn't we? We wanted them to be happy, even if it costs us much suffering…" I replied, unsure of what to say.

She looked up at me and when I once again met her eyes, a flashback came upon me.

_Standing near us, a person coughed to get our attention._

"_Why?" Meiling Li asked. _

_Surprised, I thought Li-san asked me but I realized just in time that it was Tomoyo-chan who she asked._

_Tomoyo didn't respond. She just sat there, waves of emotions flickering in those tragically beautiful dull eyes of hers. _

"_Why not?"_

_There was a sound of feet taking brisk steps, a slam of the door, and finally silence. Reverse psychology, Meiling had whispered softly, and I wondered whether or not it was Laurence whose voice continued to haunt her. _

_Why? Though really, she could never answer that without lying. _

_So she went on with her life, watching from afar..._

I gently let go of her and put on my mask, a mask of arrogance which covers all emotions with a cocky smile.

She frowned.

_**"Why won't you fight for your love?"**_

She nodded in understanding, and covered her face with a mask of her own.

We bade our good byes and I went back on my trudge…

Yes, why can't I love?

Why do I suffer more?

Why do…

Why do they have the right to love, even if it is us who suffer more?

Why does it hurt not to speak out?

Why does it hurt to let go?

Why does it hurt to set the one you love free?

Why…

Why?

I stopped, my eyes showing no emotion.

I gazed back up at the sky.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and met emerald eyes.

"Thank you."

A slight kiss on the cheeks…

A smile…

"Sakura-chan?"

"Thank you… Thank you for helping me find the one who I love."

"Pleasure is mine..."

A cocky smile.

She turned and runs off towards Syaoran. Syaoran simply glared. She hugged him and they walked slowly out of the park.

That's all I need to hear to know that I have done the right thing, but even though I know I have done it… I'll still hide myself with this great, cocky smile.

* * *

A.N.: Please read and review, people! 

Inspired and flashback by: Urei Sachi.


End file.
